


you can bring the fire, i can bring the bones

by chaara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Fluff, Gen, Narrator Chara, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, also i added charisk bc yes, i would sell my soul for more sans & chara friendship ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaara/pseuds/chaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frisk is determined to get sans and chara to communicate. after all, no one likes seeing their best friends fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can bring the fire, i can bring the bones

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i was writing a multichapter fic but this popped into my head so here take it. i love chara and sans friendship so i had to write something for them, and also i made it charisk instead of platonic bc charisk needs more love
> 
> hmu at my [tumblr](http://smallchara.tumblr.com) if you want to cry about chara w/ me

"hey, kid," Sans calls, waving lazily from the couch, where he's lying, slippers propped up against one armrest, some sort of dry essay on magical theory floating above his eyes, coated in blue magic because he's too lazy to hold it up himself. "and...other kid," he adds after a moment. Chara scowls at him as Frisk waves back and hurries over to give him a hug. "Hey, other skeleton," Chara drawls as they stalk past the couch and up to their and Frisk's room, swinging their backpack off and dropping it on the floor with a thud. 

Frisk follows them after a moment, looking mildly concerned. _You know,_ they sign at Chara, _you really should talk to him. I..._ They pause for a moment, their small hands hovering in midair as they try to think of what to say. _I don't know why he's angry at you_ , they finish after a moment, _but you should talk to him. _Chara scoffs, kicking off their tennis shoes and plopping onto their bed, picking at the edges of their green sweater. "I don't _want_ to talk to him," they complain. "I don't care what he thinks about me." Frisk, looking distressed, sits down next to them, taking Chara's pale hands in their own and resting their head on their datemate's shoulder. After a moment, they remove their hands and begin signing again. _I know. But still...it would make me feel a lot better if you talked to him. Besides, you two bickering constantly is driving everyone up the wall. _Frisk glances up at Chara pleadingly.____

 _ _ _ _It takes Chara all of two seconds to crack under Frisk's wide-eyed stare. "Fine," they grumble. "I'll talk to him." Frisk claps their hands together with a grin and pulls Chara off their bed effortlessly (how they got so strong by the age of fourteen, Chara has no idea.) "What, _now?_ " Chara says, a hint of anxiety tinging their voice. Frisk nods quickly. _He won't hurt you, you know,_ Frisk signs, frowning. Chara shudders, their vision flashing blue for a moment. "I...I know," they mutter back. Frisk sighs and hugs Chara tightly before pushing them out of the room. ____

____

Alone in the hallway, Chara takes a deep breath and strides down the stairs, focusing on the comforting, familiar sensation of their locket in their hands. They'd be damned before they let _Sans_ see them afraid. 

He'd fallen asleep. Of course he had. Chara pokes him sharply in the side of his skull, jolting him awake. They restrain a snicker at his sudden flailing, and sit down cross-legged on the couch next to him. "was having such a good dream, too," Sans mutters mournfully before turning to Chara. "whatcha want, other kid?" He asks, raising a non-existent eyebrow. Chara blinks, refusing to let themself get distracted by wondering just _how_ he was so expressive. 

"I've gotta talk to you," they respond. At his look, they add, "It was Frisk's idea." 

"course it was," the skeleton mutters. "alright, shoot." Chara takes a deep breath, and, one hand clenched around their locket, asks, "Why do you hate me?" Sans stares at them. "what?" 

Chara rolls their eyes. "There's gotta be a reason, right? Because if not, well," they laugh, "that's pretty crappy of you. You have to know by now that I'm not going to hurt Frisk, so why...?" Sans' ever-present grin shrinks slightly. "i think you know exactly why, kid," he responds, the lights in his eyes dimming. Chara's hand clenches around their locket. "Listen, if you're going to try the 'vaguely intimidating' shtick on me, I'll tell you right now, it's not going to work," they snap back. "Maybe give me an actual answer, instead of 'you know why,' 'you're gonna have a bad time,' et cetera." 

Sans' face is stony. "fine," he says. "you killed an entire race. that clear enough for you?" Chara stares at him for a moment, before barking a laugh. "You thought that was _me_?" They snicker again, shaking their head in disbelief, their reddish hair bouncing against their neck. 

"explain." Sans' voice is quiet but sharp. Chara lets out another shaky giggle, trying to pull themself together. "God. Right. Okay. Let's see, you must've heard why I died. I wanted to kill _humans _, remember? To set the monsters free? And so, obviously, you think, wow, this kid that killed themself to free this race, they must be responsible for killing all of them, right? Great logic there," they finish, their voice shaking slightly but still acidic.__

 _ _"...you're saying you didn't kill them." His voice is flat. "Why would I have wanted to? Why would I have killed my parents or my brother, hmm? The first people who-who ever _cared_ about me, but then, it's so much easier to write me off as a merciless killer then to actually face what you're scared of, isn't it?" Chara's free hand is shaking. They clench it into a fist, wishing for the comfortable weight of a knife in their palm. __

__

"There's someone else, Sans," they finish. "There's a third person out there. I wasn't controlling Frisk during those runs, I was _being_ controlled." They let out a sigh. "We...were both being controlled during the non-violent runs too. Frisk was the, uh, vessel, I guess. I was the narrator. The other one was the controller." 

Sans stares at them, his smile completely gone now. Sweat runs down the side of his skull, and his eye sockets are empty and dark. "and...and now?" He asks, clearing his throat. Chara shakes their head. "The other one's gone," they say. "They stopped controlling us as soon as we left Mt. Ebott, when our bodies split." Sans nods, the entirety of his weight dropping back into the couch as he lets out a sigh of relief. 

"i...kid, i'm sorry. i, uh, i shouldn't have judged you like that, i wanted-i couldn't believe that frisk would have...but you didn't deserve that either." he blinks, and the lights return to his eye sockets. Chara nods, a lump forming in their throat. "Thanks," they mutter. "Didn't think you'd believe me." 

"well, it...it does explain a lot. like why frisk likes you," he says. "and, well...you're just a kid. a determined kid, don't get me wrong," he adds hastily, seeing Chara's affronted expression. "but, i guess...i kept looking for some sort of innate evil in you, something that would've let you kill all those people, but i never found it. i figured you just...hid it, but i guess you never had it." Chara blinks, pressing a fist to their eyes, trying to hold back tears. _god, asriel must be rubbing off on me,_ they think, trying to ignore the overwhelming humiliation of crying in front of Sans. "Guess I'm ruining my uncaring image, huh?" They mutter, leaning forward to rest their elbows against their knees. 

"sorry, kid, think you ruined that the first time i saw you holding hands with frisk," Sans says, and Chara groans, rubbing away their tears and sitting back up. Sans grins at them. "I..." Chara takes a deep breath. "Thank you," they say. Sans nods. "sure, kid," he says. "and...if you need to talk. about the third one. or anything else, i guess, uh, i'm here." 

"Thanks," Chara says again, and then takes a deep breath and pulls a pair of red earbuds out of their pockets, along with their phone, which is decorated with at least ten knife stickers. (Frisk and Asriel had both gotten them the same pack of stickers one birthday, resulting in Chara covering everything they owned with the little pictures.) They smile slightly at the memory, and then pop in the earbuds and switch on some music. 

After a moment, Sans pulls out his own cyan headphones and puts them on, stretching out again on the couch and poking Chara's leg with his slipper, smirking. Chara rolls their eyes and shoves his legs off the couch, curling their own legs underneath them, and resting their head on the armrest. They close their eyes, exhaling slowly, and let themself float along on the music. 

Frisk comes down half an hour later, starting at the sight of the two. Chara is slumped over, their head resting on Sans' shoulder. Their mouth is open slightly, and Frisk bites back a laugh as they notice that Chara is drooling. Letting out a contented sigh, they crawl onto the couch and join the other two, curling up next to Chara and gripping their datemate's hand as they drift off to sleep. 

Needless to say, when Toriel gets home, she takes a picture before waking them up.

__

____


End file.
